Cami Saoma
by Petit-poisson-qui-pleure
Summary: Un nouveau psycophate d'une barberie inouie rôde en ville, redoutable et insaisable. La jeune épouse d'un général, récemment promue Alchimiste d'état, semble dissimulé de douloureux secrets. Et que vient faire Kimblee là-dedans ?
1. La jeune mariée

Auteur : Petit-poisson-qui-pleure

Rating : T

Note : C'est ma toute première fic toute catégorie confondue

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Il est un prédateur aussi mystérieux que redoutable. On ne sait jamais d'où il surgira. Il est imprévisible, rapide et implacable. Il erre continuellement à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime et nulle personne vivante n'est à l'abri de ses terribles attaques. Observez sa démarche conquérante, son regard brillant de joie, son sourire qui s'élargit de plus en plus : sa prochaine proie vient d'entrée en scène.

La pauvre ne se doute encore de rien. Elle sourit à quelqu'un, hors champs, lui adresse un petit signe de la main, un baiser volant puis se retourne et s'avance dans la place. Elle hésite, s'arrête une seconde, l'air intimidée, regarde autour d'elle. Aurait-elle sentit la terrible menace qui la guette ? Il se rapproche. Son ombre alerte la malheureuse mais il est déjà trop tard. Le terrible rugissement de la bête retentit alors.

- Photooooo !!!

Et voilà, le « Maes Hugues » a encore fait une victime innocente. Elle panique, tente de se dépêtrer, d'échapper à sa terrible emprise mais au fond d'elle, elle sait déjà que c'est peine perdue et qu'elle devra subir son sort tragique jusqu'au bout.

- Ça c'est ma petite Elisa d'amour en sucre, le jour où elle a vu pour la première fois un canard au parc ! Elle est trop mignonne lorsqu'elle lui donne des miettes de pain ! Oh, mais regardez, comme elle adorable, sur son petit vélo…

Les photos l'ensevelissent progressivement. L'air commence à lui manquer et le babillage ininterrompu de son vis-à-vis l'empêchent de se concentrer sur la manière de s'esquiver.

- Et quand elle s'est endormie dans les bras de ma Gracia chérie, et quand elle se brosse les dents, et quand on a fait des crêpes, et quand on faisait les courses , et quand je l'avais amené pour lui montrer là où papa travail et que…

Elle sait que si elle veut rester sauve, elle doit impérativement agir vite et bien. Mais que faire ? Soudain, une brusque inspiration s'empare d'elle. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle plonge la main dans son sac , en sort un petit rectangle de papier cartonné et le lui fourre sous le nez …Il se fige visiblement surpris, examine d'avantage l'objet… et pousse un grand cri émerveillé qui fait s'envoler tout les photos, délivrant ainsi sa victime qui était sur le point de suffoquer.

- Comme elle est chou ! On dirait ma petite Elisa quand elle avait son âge !

Elle s'abstient de faire remarquer que les deux fillettes pouvait difficilement moins se ressembler, l'une ayant les cheveux blond roux légèrement frisés et les yeux vert, l'autre les cheveux noir bouclés et les yeux bleu très sombre.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Francesca. Elle fêtera son premier anniversaire dans deux semaines.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Je me souviens encore du premier anniversaire de ma petite Elisa…

Mais alors qu'il repartait dans une tirade interminable et qu'elle commençait à désespérer, une voix cassante retentit de derrière elle.

- Lieutenant-colonel Hugues ! N'auriez-vous pas du travail, à tout hasard ?

- Oups !

L'instant d'après, le papa poule avait disparu dans un tourbillon de photo. Soulagée, elle se retourna avec un regarde plein de gratitude pour faire face à son sauveur….Elle recula d'un pas, s'efforçant par politesse de dissimulé le frisson d'horreur qui la parcourait …car se tenait à présent devant elle, l'horrible, l'affreux, le « on fait difficilement plus moche, même dans une poubelle de poissonnerie laissée deux semaines en pleine canicule » et j'en passe…colonel Frank Archer.

Comme elle restait immobile et muette, à le regarder avec des grand yeux ( fascination morbide, c'est tellement atroce qu'on ne peut pas le quitter des yeux), il s'adressa à elle de façon extrêmement désagréable, pour lui demander qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle commença par balbutier quelques chose mais se reprit rapidement…Après tout, elle n'était plus une gamine !

- Je suis Camille Harker et j'ai rendez-vous avec le colonel Mustang.

Elle chercha à s'éclipser rapidement mais il la retint, le ton beaucoup plus mielleux d'un coup.

- Harker ? Comme le Général de brigade Sylvain Harker, le Lucky Hand alchimiste ?

- Oui, exactement.

Nouvelle tentative de fuite, encore une fois avortée.

- J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille.

- Il en a une mais elle n'a que onze mois. Moi, je suis sa femme…Oh ! Mais je suis très en retard !

Sur ce, elle détala aussi vite que le lui permettait ses petits escarpins. Arrivée au tournant, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Une étoile rose lui passa sous le nez et se mit à lui tourner autour. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas mais, vu ce n'était pas la nuit et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir bu, s'interrogea tout de même sur sa provenance. En même temps, elle avait la très étrange impression que le mur sur lequel elle avait pris appuis était animé d'une respiration…et portait un uniforme…Un mur en uniforme ?

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je n'avais pas fait attention !

Le colosse à la houp blonde se montra très indulgent et lui expliqua comment le talent de passer pour un mur était transmis de génération en génération dans la glorieuse famille Armstrong et que si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit, elle n'avait qu'à demander.

- Euh…pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'endroit où je pourrais trouver le colonel Mustang ? Je suis Camille Harker. Il m'attend normalement.

- Suivez-moi ! Je vous mène à lui de ce pas !

Elle se résigna à suivre l'exubérant mais serviable personnage. Ils passèrent tout d'abord par le bureau de Roy Mustang mais celui-ci était inoccupé. Le commandant Armstrong supposa, grâce au prestigieux pouvoir de déduction de sa famille, que le colonel n'avait pas encore fini son dîner et se trouvait toujours à la cafétéria. Celle-ci se situant dans l'autre aile du bâtiment, elle fut contrainte de faire demi-tour, accompagnée par l'imposant militaire.

Ses chaussures étaient neuves et commençaient à lui faire mal…Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de s'agiter autant avec. Comme elle s'arrêtait à un coin pour les rajustée un peu, elle fut foudroyé. L'air se raréfia. Le feu lui monta au joue. Son cœur se mit à battre, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle était complètement affolée.

Kimblee qui venait de sortir de son bureau remarqua l'attention dont il était l'objet, parut intrigué puis sourit à la jeune femme d'un air étrange et relativement peu rassurant. Il se mit à marcher dans sa direction. L'affolement se mua en panique pure et simple. Elle se redressa complètement et partit en courant.

- Attendez-moi, commandant Armstrong !

Le colosse qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, la regarda d'un air inquiet et posa une de ses mains puissantes sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce chose ne va pas, mademoiselle Harker ? Vous êtes brûlante.

- Si, si, tout va bien.

C'est à cet instant là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié une de ses chaussures en fuyant. Des pas retentirent derrière elle. Elle se retourna tremblante et vit l'homme qui lui avait fait un si étrange effet s'approcher. Elle nota que le commandant Armstrong adopta aussitôt une attitude beaucoup moins avenante.

- Vous étiez tellement pressée que vous avez oublié ceci.

Il lui tendit son escarpin. Armstrong la rattrapa de justesse, avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Elle était allongée sur un canapé. Des gens s'agitaient autour d'elle. Une souffle frais et un bruissement de papier: quelqu'un utilisait une feuille de papier pour lui faire de l'air. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en nage. L'homme se tenait près d'elle, elle le sentait.

- Elle se réveille. Dit-il simplement. Ah, ben, non. Elle s'est reévanouis.

- Kimblee, allez-vous en ! Et tant qu'on y est, tout le monde dehors, à part vous, lieutenant.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. L'atmosphère lui parut immédiatement plus supportable. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Elle était dans le bureau du colonel Mustang. Une jeune femme blonde l'aida à se redresser et lui proposa un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle balbutia un remerciement et le but d'une traite pour éteindre le feu qui lui torturait toujours l'estomac.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda le colonel.

- Oui, nettement. Merci, beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Elle vit que ses deux escarpins étaient posé au pied du canapé. Elle les remit aussitôt et se releva, rajustant sa robe. La tête lui tourna encore un peu mais au bout de quelques instant, c'était fini. De plus, elle était enfin arrivé à son rendez-vous. Elle s'installa donc avec satisfaction dans le siège que Mustang lui désignait. Le lieutenant Hawkeye les laissa seul.

- Vous avez l'air fatiguée.

- Un peu, c'est vrai.

- Je sais que vous êtes une jeune mère. C'est une période étrange pour commencer une carrière. Votre vie n'est-elle pas déjà bien compliquée ?

- Je saurais gérer.

- Je l'espère.

Elle lui sourit. Elle avait une petit visage ovale, très pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts et sa bouche teinte d'écarlate. Sa chevelure était brune presque noire, retenue en un chignon léger avec quelques mèches bouclée qui retombaient sur la gauche. On devinait encore quelques traces de grossesse au niveau de sa taille, un peu trop serrée dans le corsage de sa jolie robe verte avec des fleurs blanche mais cela ne compromettait pas trop son charme.

- Vous…Vous êtes mariée au Général de brigade Harker, donc ?

- Oui, depuis deux ans.

En parlant elle caressa son annulaire gauche qui portait deux anneaux : sa bague de fiançailles en argent avec un petit saphir et son alliance en or. Elle portait des espèces de mitaine en laine noir très fine, qui laissaient ses doigts libres.

- Vous avez…enfin, vous n'êtes pas…Il y a un…

- Ne soyez pas gêné de poser la question. J'ai vingt-et-un ans et mon mari quarante-trois. Je reste convaincue que c'est le meilleur choix que j'aie jamais fait et que je ferai jamais.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

- Et de quelle façon est-ce que vous auriez voulu vous en mêler ?

- Hum…

Cherchant à se redonner contenance, il fit mine fouiller dans son tiroir et en sortit un montre en argent, ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Elle les prit, examina la montre, la glissa dans son sac, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe.

- Thunder alchimiste ? Pourquoi le tonnerre? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.


	2. Voulezvous prendre un café ?

-1

Chapitre 2 : 

C'était une douce soirée d'automne. Le temps commençait à peine à fraîchir sans perdre son caractère estival. Les restaurants et les cafés avaient illuminé leurs devantures et formaient des halos dorés et chaleureux dans la pénombre bleutée. De quoi regretter de n'avoir personne à inviter ce soir-là.

Une brusque bourrasque vint semer le désordre dans la chevelure rousse d'une jeune femme qui attendait elle aussi pour traverser. Elle rit et rajusta son écharpe vert pomme. Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux, auxquels elle répondit. Le quelques secondes de trop qu'elle mit à le quitter des yeux lui indiquèrent qu'il avait toutes ses chances.

Mais alors qu'il allait tenter une approche pour lui proposer de venir boire un café ou même manger quelque chose si elle avait le temps, la voiture arriva. Le véhicule, un model très récent et luxueux, se gara juste devant lui, empiétant largement sur le passage pour piéton. Le conducteur ignora superbement les protestations que son attitude suscita et se pencha par-dessus le siège passager pour ouvrir la portière.

- Montez, s'il vous plait.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa sur le superbe siège en cuir finement travaillé. La voiture redémarra aussitôt Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du centre ville. Arrivé près du parc, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui tenait le volant pris un virage et commença à tourner autour.

- Général Harker ? Cela faisait longtemps.

- En effet mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour reparler de notre passé commun, et encore moins de cet « incident » en particulier.

Il y eu un long silence, chacun méditant à cet échange. La lumière d'une lampadaire éclaboussa violemment le profil du général. Roy réprima à grand peine un frisson de dégoût. Son supérieur hiérarchique ne manqua pas de le remarquer mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Vous avez rencontrez ma femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- La Thunder alchimiste, oui. C'est un honneur et un plaisir de l'avoir dans mon service.

- Un plaisir, je m'en doute. Elle est brillante…et très jeune.

- Eh, bien…j'ai aussi sous mes ordres, le Fullmétal alchimiste alors en matière de jeunesse…Mais il est vrai qu'elle...

- Oui, si jeune et si belle.

Silence. La voiture entama un nouveau tour autour d'un parc. Le général semblait chercher ses mots pour bien se faire comprendre.

- Je connais parfaitement votre réputation auprès de la gente féminine.

- Vous m'offensez en envisageant que je pourrais même songer à…

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, voyons ! Bien sûr que vous y avez songé. Vous vous êtes dit « une si jeune et jolie fille mariée à un vieux barbon comme ça, cela promet d'être facile », c'est normal, je comprend. Va, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Roy avait très envie de demander ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce cas. La perceptive d'un tête à tête avec un mari jaloux ne l'enchantait déjà guère en général mais là, il commençait vraiment à trouver quelques chose d'embarrassant, voire d'inquiétant dans l'attitude de son supérieur. Le Lucky hand alchimiste lui jeta un bref regard et lâcha d'une voix soudain rauque et épuisée :

- Veillez sur elle. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle est fragile et constamment menacée.

XXXXXXX

Camille se sentait un peu guindée dans son uniforme de major tout neuf. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Pourtant elle savait que ni le temps ni le chauffage n'était en fautif. Elle couvait peut-être quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas parler de son évanouissement à Sylvain. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il s'était déjà tant occuper d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement un poids pour lui.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que ses deux premiers jours de travail n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Comme elle n'avait pas encore de rôle bien défini dans le service du colonel Mustang, elle avait pensé qu'au début, elle souffrirait surtout de l'ennui, le temps qu'on lui trouve un tâche. Quelle naïveté !

Il y avait constamment vingt chose à faire en même temps et les autres militaire étaient bien trop content d'avoir une nouvelle pour se priver de se décharger d'un maximum de travail dessus. Il avait fallu que le lieutenant Hawkeye intervienne pour les calmer et lui dise de ne pas se laisser faire, sinon ils y prendraient goût.

Mais bon, la journée touchait finalement à sa fin. Elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer. Elle avait confier Francesca à sa belle-mère mais celle-ci devrait bientôt partir pour son cours de dessin et il fallait encore qu'elle fasse quelques courses. Mais alors qu'elle avait presque atteint la sortie, une main se referma sur son coude.

Elle se figea aussitôt, fixant obstinément les doigts qui enserraient ainsi l'articulation de son bras. Elle ne voulait surtout pas remonter le long de ce bras et découvrir le visage…

- On dirait que je vous ai fait un sacré effet, la dernière fois.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relever la tête. Les mêmes troubles que la première fois s'abattirent sur elle mais elle parvint à les repousser et à afficher un mine plus ou moins correcte.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Le stress des examens doit m'avoir affecté plus que je ne le pensais. Dit-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Ah, oui ! A ce que j'ai compris quand j'étais dans le bureau de Mustang…

Ce dernier nom n'était pas prononcé sans animosité, nota-t-elle.

- …vous venez juste de recevoir votre titre d'alchimiste d'état. Félicitation.

- Ah…Merci.

Il la tenait toujours.

- Quel nom vous a-t-on attribué ?

- Euh…je suis la Thunder alchimiste mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

- Thunder ? J'aime beaucoup le tonnerre. C'est magnifique. D'abord une explosion de lumière et puis ce son majestueux. Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ?

Elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse et la nervosité la faisait parler plus que de raison.

- Si, tout à fait ! Même si c'est dernier temps, le tonnerre est surtout synonyme de nuit entière passé à essayer de calmer Francesca.

- Francesca ?

- Ma fille. Elle aura bientôt un an et elle déteste l'orage. Ça la rend absolument intenable, complètement survoltée, autant qu'on puisse l'être à son âge.

- Peut-être est-ce au contraire parce qu'elle aime beaucoup trop ça ? Moi aussi, les nuits d'orage, je me sens …survolté. Cela vous dirait-il de venir prendre un café avec moi ?

Elle essaya de dire qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, qu'elle venait tout juste d'en prendre un, que sa fille l'attendait, qu'elle avait des choses à faire…Bref, que non, ça ne lui disait pas. Elle fut même tenté de préciser qu'elle était une femme mariée mais au lieu de ça, ce fut une phrase parfaitement inconsidérée qui franchit ses lèvres.

- Et si nous nous tutoyions ?

Il eut un grand sourire et l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau. Il avait sa propre cafetière: elle était apparu un matin, comme ça, un message subtil pour dire qu'on ne tenait pas à le croiser dans la salle de repos. Il trouvait tout de même des prétextes pour y passer régulièrement, juste pour les embêter.

Camille se sentait sur le point de fondre en larme, tandis qu'elle était contrainte de suivre l'autre militaire. Ces deux derniers jours, elle avait voulu à plusieurs reprise demander l'air de rien des précisions sur lui, à ses collègues de bureau mais elle avait à chaque fois reculer à la dernière minute, en se disant que c'était ridicule. Une fois, elle s'était même éloignée pour ne pas écouter un conversation où le nom de l'homme avait été mentionné. Elle le regrettait à présent.

Pourquoi cette impression de le connaître, à la fois légère et tenace ? En fait, depuis qu'elle était arrivé au QG, elle avait une sensation de malaise, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose de capitale et qu'on lui secouait des indices sous les nez, en trouvant honteux qu'elle ne découvre pas tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire. Elle savait qu'elle avait oublié et oubliait encore plein de chose. Une euphémisme serait de dire qu'elle n'avait pas une mémoire excellente.

- Kimblee ! Que se passe-t-il ? Lâchez-là immédiatement !

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Ils étaient presque arrivé au bureau du militaire mais le colonel Mustang était apparu au bout du couloir et se dirigeait à grand pas vers eux. Kimblee consentit enfin à relâcher sa prise sur le coude de la jeune femme et afficha un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Qui a-t-il, Mustang ? La Thunder alchimiste et moi allions prendre un café ensemble, histoire de faire connaissance.

L'instant d'après, Camille se retrouva dissimulée derrière le dos du colonel, sans qu'elle sache si c'était elle qui s'était abrité de la sorte ou si c'était son supérieur qui s 'était placé entre elle et le lieutenant-colonel. Elle conclut que ça devait être un peu des deux. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Un hoquet lui échappa. Elle se rendit compte que ses joues dégoulinaient de larmes.

Sans prévenir, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle pu. Arrivée chez elle, elle prétexta un gros rhume et une migraine carabinée pour expliquer ses yeux rougis et sa mine de déterrée. Sa belle-mère de ne pas aller à son cour de dessin et de s'occuper de la petite et des courses, pendant qu'elle se reposait un peu.

De son côté, étrangement Kimblee avait eu beau jurer qu'il n'avait rien fait pour la mettre dans un état pareil, cela n'avait pas convaincu l'alchimiste Flame. Ainsi

le psychopathe fut admis à l'infirmerie pour diverses brûlures de gravité variable mais bon, ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

XXXXXXXXX

- Ma chérie ?

Sylvain Harker entrebâilla prudemment la porte de la chambre conjugale. Il venait à peine de rentrer. Il dirigeait le grand inventaire des archives de l'armée et cela le retenait tout les soir, jusqu'à des heures indues.

- Ma mère m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu es malade ?

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et il y régnait une drôle d'atmosphère. Le général de brigade sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir et chercha maladroitement l'interrupteur . Enfin l'ampoule au plafond s'alluma, illuminant la chambre douillette aux teintes chaleureuses.

Sa femme était allongée dans le lit, visiblement nue sous les draps. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, elle ne dormait pas. Son regard était fixé sur le plafond. Elle était blafarde. Il se précipita sur elle et fut soulager de voir qu'elle respirait toujours. Un instant, il l'avait cru morte. Elle se rendit compte de sa présence et lui adressa un sourire vague. Elle était moite et brûlante.

- Mon amour, je vais appeler le docteur mais d'abord, je vais t'enfiler une robe de nuit. Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir ?

Elle fit non de la tête, complètement absente. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit à l'étage inférieur. Les pas de madame Harker mère se firent entendre dans les escaliers. La vielle femme apparut sur le seuil.

- Sylvain, c'est pour toi, ton travail. Ils attendent toujours au téléphone.

- Dis-leur de rappeler plus tard. Camille est malade

- Ils ont dit que c'était très urgent, que tu devais les rejoindre.

- Je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont intérêt à ce que ce soit capital ! Pendant ce temps-là, appelle le docteur. Je ne m'en irais pas, avant qu'il soit là.

XXXXXXX

Le colonel Mustang connaissait trop bien l'odeur qui planait dans l'air. Le général de brigade Harker lui adressa un regard en coin qui signifiait qu'elle lui était familière à lui aussi. Chair carbonisée. Comme il était les deux plus haut gradés, habitant dans les environ, on avait perturbé leur soirée pour les faire venir, par cette nuit fraîche, à un spectacle dont ils se seraient bien passé tout les deux. Ils s'occupaient de superviser les opérations jusqu'à l'arriver du services d'enquête.

Ce qui gisait par terre dans le parking souterrain situé au croisement de la 13éme et de la 14émes rue méritait à peine le nom de cadavre. La victime avait et hachée menue puis brûlée mais cela ne semblait pas être dans un soucis de dissimuler son identité, vu que le tueur n'avait pas prit la peine de ramasser le portefeuille que la victime avait du laisser tomber dans la lutte. Il s'agissait du colonel Moret.


	3. Mort en série

Chapitre 3 :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

Kimblee s'arrêta. La jeune femme le fixait d'un air terrifié. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du hall de la magnifique demeure du général Harker. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour entrer, lorsqu'elle était venue voir qui s'acharnait de la sorte sur la sonnette. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un fin peignoir de coton mauve pâle.

Il se força à adopter son sourire les plus cordiale ( Fuyez !) et tendit gracieusement le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il tenait à la main.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger de bon matin. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez malade. Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

Camille ne fit aucun geste pour prendre les fleurs, reculant au contraire d'un pas. Elle était très pâle. Étrangement, elle portait ses fins gants de laines même à l'intérieur. Doucement, elle reprit sa respiration et déglutit avant de parler d'une voix hésitante.

- C'est très aimable de votre part. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Je reprendrais certainement du service après-demain.

Il sourit et se rapprocha. Elle resta paralysé sur ses jambes.

- Vous m'en voyez heureux. Ces trois dernier jours, j'ai…pensé à vous.

Il glissa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et amena ses lèvres à quelques millimètre des siennes. L'instant d'après, elle était à la porte qui menait au salon, essoufflée, le cœur battant visiblement la chamade. C'était à peine s'il l'avait sentie se dégager de son étreinte. Elle le regarda autour d'elle, l'air de se demandé où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Son regard revient se poser sur lui et c'était comme s'il venait à peine d'arriver.

- Lieutenant-colonel Kimblee ? Vous êtes venu prendre de mes nouvelles ? C'est très aimable de votre part.

Camille se rapprocha d'un pas mal assuré et tendit les mains. Il resta un instant sans comprendre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours son bouquet. Elle enfuit son visage dans les roses rouges et huma profondément leur parfum, ce qui sembla l' apaiser singulièrement. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre exactement ce qui venait de se passer.

- Vous revenez après-demain, donc ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous reprenez du service…

- Oui…oui, c'est ça. C'est ce que le docteur à conseiller. C'est Sylvain qui vous l'a dit? Vous l'avez rencontré ?

- C'est vous qui me l'avez dit, il y a quelques instants.

Un violent trouble sembla s'abattre sur elle. Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête, comme si elle comprenait.

- Oui, c'est vrai…c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit…pardonnez-moi, je suis fatiguée…euh, est-ce que vous voudriez boire quelque chose ?

Il la suivit dans le salon, une vaste pièce luxueuse dotée d'un énorme cheminée en marbre noir et de suffisamment de divans confortable pour accueillir un douzaine de personne. Elle le pria de l'excuser pendant qu'elle montait enfiler rapidement quelque chose de plus convenable.

Kimblee en profita pour regarder les innombrables photographie qui ornait le dessus de la cheminée. Toutes représentaient Camille ou alors un bébé qu'il identifia comme devant être la fameuse Francesca. Pas le moindre signe du mari. Était-ce parce que c'était toujours lui qui tenait l'appareil ? ( Un deuxième Hugues ? ) Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour.

- Vous êtes magnifique. Dit-il en souriant.

Camille le remercia sobrement. Elle portait une ravissante robe de velours rouge sombre. Sylvain lui offrait sans arrêt des robes plus belles et plus chères les unes que les autres. Elle n'avait pratiquement que ça dans sa garde-robe. Parfois elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée. Elle demanda à son invité ce qu'il voulait boire mais il ne l'écouta pas. S'en rendant compte, elle répéta.

- Que vous voulez ? Il y a du thé… pour du café, ça pendra un peu plus de temps……ou si vous voulez quelque chose de plus…

- Un café ce serait parfait.

- Ah…bon, je vais aller en préparer.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine. Bien qu'elle dû s'en rendre compte, Camille fit comme s'il n'était pas là et commença à fouiller dans une armoire à la recherche du paquet de café. Comme elle s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos et l'ignorer, il l'attrapa par les hanches et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous, ces trois dernier jours.

Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, la main toujours refermé sur la boite en fer blanc qu'elle était en train de déplacée. Feignant de prendre ça pour une encouragement, il lui embrassa doucement la nuque. Elle frissonna et se décida enfin à lui faire face.

- Lieutenant-colonel Kimblee, je suis mar…

Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Est-ce qu'elle répondait à son baiser ? Elle aurait été bien incapable de le dire. En tout cas, elle ne le repoussait pas. Il resserra un peu son étreinte, collant étroitement leur deux corps. Camille se sentait mal. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il faisait très chaud, l'impression que l'air était saturé de poussière et de fumée et que des cris résonnaient au loin...

XXXXXXXX

Une grande tasse de café noir. Roy Mustang releva la tête et adressa un sourire qui se voulait courageux à la jeune femme blonde qui venait de déposer le breuvage tonifiant devant lui. Le lieutenant Hawkeye soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas vous dire ça un jour mais…reposez-vous un peu, vous travaillez trop.

- Merci, lieutenant…dans une petite heure…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle s'était emparé des papiers étalés devant lui. Elle s'installa sur la chaise libre et commença à les feuilleter. Il voulut la prévenir mais elle fit taire d'un geste et bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais, elle pâlit. Pourquoi les médecins légistes se sentaient-ils toujours obligée d'orner leur rapport de photo couleur plus qu'évocatrices ?

Voilà ce que le colonel Mustang parcourait depuis trois jours, dans l'espoir de trouver quelques choses qui permettrait d'arrêter cette tuerie, lorsqu'il n'était pas sur les lieux des crimes avec les enquêteurs à la recherche du plus petit indice. Six victimes en trois jours. Toutes militaire, toutes au moins du grade de lieutenant mais seulement un alchimiste.

Les méthodes de mises à mort variaient de l'immolation à la noyade, en passant l'électrocution et le simple massacre au couteau. Dans tout les cas, les victimes avaient été violement battue, avant de subir leur dernier supplice.

- Sadisme ou vengeance ?

- Je vous demande pardon, colonel ?

- C'est meurtres sentent à plein nez le sadisme débridé ou la vengeance…ou alors les deux mêlés.

- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un émule de Scar ? Un qui n'en voudrait pas qu'aux alchimistes.

- Ce serait le pire des cas…mais il faut l'envisager.

On toqua trois fois à la porte. Riza alla ouvrir. Le colonel l'a vit reculer et compris aussitôt. Une des photos du rapport venait de prendre vie sous ses yeux. Le général Harker ignora superbement la réaction de la jeune femme, comme il faisait mine de ne pas remarquer les regards qui s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps ou se détournaient avec trop d'empressement, dans la rue. Roy, lui, se forçait à le regarder en face, car c'était son oeuvre.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du visage de son supérieur et de la terreur dans son regard, cette nuit là à Ishbal, lorsque, rendu fou par les atrocités auxquels il venait d'assister, il avait levé sa main ganté vers lui et que sans le reconnaître ou peut-être en le reconnaissant très bien, il avait claqué des doigts. Il n'y avait jamais eu de rapport, jamais eu de plainte. Officiellement, Sylvain Harker avait été défiguré durant l'explosion d'un bâtiment. Il ne l'avait jamais démenti.

La question le frappa un instant de savoir si Camille Harker était au courant de cette histoire. Son mari serait-il confier à elle ? Mais il avait plus important pour le moment. Le général semblait ébranler et le colonel commençait à se demander si son indifférence par rapport à la réaction de Hawkeye était bien due à une grande force de caractère ou il ne l'avait tout simplement pas remarquée, tellement il était choqué.

- Général Harker, que se passe-t-il ?

XXXXXXX

Kimblee rouvrit les yeux. Les draps étaient tiède autour de lui. Quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte. Deux léger coup furent donner contre le bois et une voix de vielle femme retentit prudemment.

- Camille, mon ange, est-ce tu vas bien ?

Tiens, voilà, une situation problématique. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Il voulut réveiller la jeune femme pour qu'elle réponde, avant que l'autre ne se décide à entrer, mais découvrit le lit vide à ses côtés. Il s'empressa de se lever et de se placer derrière la porte qui s'entrebâillait lentement.

- Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais il faut absolument que tu aies rejoindre Sylvain. Il s'est produit quelques choses d'épouvantable…C'est ton parrain…Antonin…

Ce n'était pas l'envie de d'exploser cette vielle qui lui manquait, en ce moment mais alors qu'elle posait un premier pied dans la chambre, une voix se fit entendre venant d'un coin obscure près de la fenêtre, dont les lourdes tenture était tirée ne laissant filtré qu'une fine raie de lumière.

- Je prend un douche et je m'habille. Attendez-moi en bas, belle-maman.

- Il n'y pas le temps pour une douche, c'est…et pourquoi me vouvoies-tu d'un coup ?

- J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je ne suis pas présentable.

C'était bien la voix de Camille Harker mais plus ferme et plus dure que quiconque l'ayant entendue en temps normal n'aurait put l'imaginer. Laetitia Harker finit par reculer en hochant la tête.

- Tu as raison…je vais t'attendre en bas.

La porte se referma et la chambre fut à nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres presque totale. Kimblee tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur mais lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouver, il interrompu par un ordre proférer sur un ton glaçant au possible.

- Ne touchez pas à ça.

Une porte claqua. Il comprit qu'elle venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et alluma la lumière. Il ramassa rapidement ses vêtements entassé au pied du lit et s'empressa de les remettre. De l'autre côté de la porte, la douche allait bon train.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Camille ressortait enroulée dans un grand essuis moelleux. Elle lui accorda à peine un regard et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle enfila rapidement une robe composé d'une juxtaposions de voile noir semi translucide. Il ramassa la paire de mitaine qui traînait au milieu des draps. Elle n'avait consentit à les ôter qu'une fois les lumière éteinte.

Quand elle se retourna, il comprit pourquoi. Ce n'était pas laid au contraire. L'entièreté de ses paumes, de ses poignet et du dos de ses mains étaient couvert de tatouage. Il était difficile de voir ce que cela représentait exactement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se rapprocha pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenant qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de minuscule symboles alchimiques entrelacer de façon extraordinairement complexe.

- Vous sortirez après notre départ. Passez par la porte fenêtre, elle n'est jamais fermée.


End file.
